The trueth
by l.taylormacisaac
Summary: Rachel has a secrtre about emma.(I no bad summery I know but good story)
1. Chapter 1

It was the day of Rachel's baby shower every one was there Phoebe,Monica,Chandler,Ross,and Joey(who still didn't get the whole point of a baby shower).She thought it was perfect .Ever one she loved was there oh and other people from her job but they didn't matter , they were only there because she knew they bring gifts.  
It was about half way through the party when one of the girls from her work came up to her and asked.  
"So Rachel who is the father of you future baby"  
"It's um" Rachel said turning around to find Ross,instead found knew she tell him , but she couldn't it was better just to say the lie "It's Ross".If only it was.  
One year later ...  
"Ross Emma's hungry can you feed her".Rachel called from the other room.  
"Sure one minute"Ross said as he walk over to were Rachel had put Emma down for her nap.  
"Rachel!"Ross yelled in a panic.  
"What"?Rachel asked in a panic.  
"I don't think Emma's breathing"!  
"What?! Please no!"

" , Emma will be find she will need some blood". The doctor said to them. They had been at the hospital for 30 minutes.  
"What type of blood does she need". Asked a frantic Rachel.  
"She needs AB positive".  
"That's not my blood type"  
"I don't have that type of blood either".  
"I have that blood type"Ross and Rachel both turn around to see who said it. It was Joey.  
"Ok then come with me and I will show you were you can transfer your blood". The doctor said bring Joey to the next room.  
"Rachel what type of blood do you have?"  
" O positive. Why?"  
"Well I have the same type."  
"So what's your point "  
"Well Emma should have O positive or O negative not AB positive like Joey".Ross said before asking "Am I Emma's father?"  
"Of course you are"Monica said "Why would Rachel lie to you? If it makes you feel better Rachel tells you your the father?"  
"Yes it would."  
"Ok Rachel tell him".  
Silents  
"Rachel!". They all said together.  
" I cant lie anymore" Rachel said in tears. "This was never suppose to happen". And with that she left all her friends ( but Joey who would here about this in a minute ) in confusion and horror.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long I was having a bad case of writers block. **

**Speacil thanks to Gohanlaser9 for getting me through this.**

* * *

Joey was the one who found Rachel. "Whats going on Rachel I come back from giving blood and the guys tell me the Ross not the father and that's you have run off and they can't find".

" Joey how did this happen? one day I am happy with my child and now I am this."

"I don't know how this happen Rachel that's what I am trying to figure out ".

"I can't do it Joey" Rachel said with a sob.

"Do what? Face the guys they love you Rach a bet in awhile they will forgive ". Joey said with a kind smile.

"It's not the guys it's Ross i lied for so long Joey how can I face him? I'm not worried about the others but Ross".

"He will forgive you one day Rachel I promise".Joey said not sure if he was lieing or telling the stood there in silence for a few minutes. Untill Joey asked the one question Rachel didn't want to answer

"Rachel"

"Yes Joey"

"Who is the real father, you don't need to tell me be I would like to know."

"Joey I can't tell you "Rachel said startng to cry agian.

"Ok Rachel you can tell me when your ready, but your going to tell me somtime".

"Joey I don't think I will be ever able to tell anyone."

"Rachel you are going to tell me sometime and I think you should tell the father he needs to know it's only right".

"What if he can't handle it Joey? What if he doesn't want to be Emma's father? What if doesn't think hes ready".

"Do you think he's ready rachel" Joey said and to be truethful Rachel didn't know.

"Joey I think I am going to need to tell the Father right now, because I think hes ready".

"Then go tell him i'll tell the guys something were you went go".

"No Joey I don't need to go any where".

"What do you mean"Joey said not getting it.

"I don't need to go any where because he's here".

"What do you mean Rachel" Joey starting to get nervous.

"Joey I am sorry I didn't tell you right away, but your the father. Emma's your daughter".

Joey just stood there and looked a thought he was going to pass out or maybe yell at her or just leave. But he grabed Rachels arm and pulled her closer.

"Joey what are you doi-" Rachel didn't get to finished because Joey suddenly started kissing didn't know what to do so she did the first thing that came to her mined .

Kissed him back.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be up sooner problerly.


End file.
